kichikumeganefandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Honda
Kenji Honda is one of the routes in Kichiku Megane and Kichiku Megane a:r. He is Katsuya's best friend from college and also his collague at Kikuchi Marketing. Appearance Honda Kenji is a 187cm tall male with short, messy brown hair parted to one side and brown eyes. His work clothes consist of a simple blue suit, yellow shirt and a red, blue and yellow striped tie. His casual clothes consist of a camoflauge t-shirt, a red and white sports jacket. He also wears dark jeans and a belt. Alteratively, in KMR's MegaHon route he is seen in a white, red and black sport jacket with a 'Spray' logo on it. Relationships Katsuya Saeki Glasses Kenji and Katsuya have been friends since they were in college together. Katsuya is first shown with Honda as going over to his home, where the other offers him an over-plentiful dinner which Katsuya somewhat reluctantly accepts. Katsuya muses to himself about a few days previous on how his friend scored their division a deal with a local shop, and goes on to think about how useful and kind Honda is. Later, Katsuya is going home and decides to stop off in the park, where it's revealed he plans to commit suicide, apologising to his friend for being a burden in his life. He is then approached by Mr.R who mentions he knew what the other planned to do and gives him the glasses, somewhat taunting him into wearing them despite Katsuya not believing in the power they apparently held. After obtaining the glasses from Mr.R and a day or so passes, Megane Katsuya goes to his friend's apartment to drink with him, however he has ulterior motive. After a small conversation, Katsuya tackled Honda to the floor, telling him he shouldn't be so big-headed and how he doesn't understand anything Katsuya tries to say to him, so he was going to force him to understand. Honda punches Katsuya in the face after a small struggle, and the glasses come off his face. Katsuya is confused and in shock until he realises what's happened and flees Honda's apartment, leaving the other flustered and confused to his friend's behaviour. After confronting Mr.R in the park on the way home, he becomes distressed over the revelation of what the glasses do to him. The proceeding day, Honda confronts Katsuya at their workplace. After Katsuya's small struggle and scolding, Honda presses him against a wall and proceeds to yell at him and scold him for the previous day's incident, which leaves him in further distress until Honda leaves and he puts the glasses on to forget himself. After work, the two meet again in the park and Honda again starts to argue with him. Honda punches him in the face and knocks his glasses off, reverting him back to regular Katsuya. Katsuya frankly tells him that he believes Honda was only his friend because he could pretend to be better than him since Katsuya was a 'weak' individual. Honda retorts that he just wants to protect him because he cares about him, but Katsuya refuses to listen, and instead begins to cry and yells that 'it doesn't matter anymore!' The day after this, Katsuya showers while being constantly taunted by his spectacled other half, and nearly caves to wearing the glasses when Honda interrupts him. Katsuya answers the door in nothing but his towel and after a small amount of arguing Honda throws him to the floor and kisses him. Katsuya is shocked and questions him until Honda replies that it's because he loves him. He admits that the things Katsuya has done forced him to realise his own feelings, but after Katsuya admits that he's worried about it, decides to leave to give him space. Confronted by his confusion, Katsuya gives up and goes to sleep to relax, but instead has a nightmare of his childhood, of being lied to by his best friend, which prompts him to begin doubting Honda's feelings as true. He meets Matsuura Hiroaki, a fellow college-mate, at a meeting a while later, and the two reminice about their time in the Volleyball club together. Matsuura gets cold when talking about Honda and refers to him as a 'traitor' for something he did in college. Honda and Katsuya later have lunch on the roof of Kikuchi Marketing, and after small talk about things in general, Honda talks about having known Katsuya since high school, having seen him in a volleyball tournament when he was scouting for new players. He admits to having fell for him immediately, and was thrilled that he joined the volleyball club in college. He says Katsuya's always been special to him and Katsuya just tells him he's overvaluing him, still traumatised by his past. His distrust of people caring for him, and Matsuura's words earlier make him wary of Honda, but he takes hold of his hands and asks him to talk to him, while he hopes that the other hadn't been lying to him. The two go back to Honda's place after work and drink to forget their troubles and hang out as friends. Honda confesses about what Matsuura meant when he called him a traitor. In college, Honda had cancelled their team going for a very important match which could have started professional careers because he'd found out it was a fixed match. Matsuura refused to believe it and started to hold a very intese grudge against him for his 'betrayal'. Katsuya reassured him and confides in his own worries to Honda, and explains his past of bullying and heartbreak from his childhood friend Noritsugu Sawamura. He explains the glasses to him and confesses he hates himself for who he is, Honda holds him to comfort him as he talks and explains he loves the real him, no matter who it is. Katsuya looks up at him with a flushed face and smiles happily, to which Honda kisses him feircly, insisting that Katsuya isn't 'playing fair' by making a face like that. He undoes his shirt and confesses his love again, to which Katsuya, still unsure about his own feelings, freezes. Honda attempts to go further with him but is interrupted by Katsuya's phone. Katagiri called Katsuya to inform him that he needed him at work urgently as they found buyers for their new product. Katsuya works steadily through the night and briefly talks with Honda about his true self, being taunted by Megane!Katsuya. He hands Honda the glasses for him to look after, deciding that he's going to be himself and not change for anyone. After this, Megane!Katsuya never shows up again and in the reflections of the mirror, we only see Normal!Katsuya from now on. Katsuya eventually passes out from tiredness, having completed the work he had to do. Later the two decide to go out to drink to celebrate, but instead Honda takes him to a hotel, which makes Katsuya flustered. Honda admits that he finally wants an answer from him Gallery Role-bd-body (4).png|Honda in his casual clothes Role-bd-body.png|Honda in his work clothes h ODNA.png|Honda's from the HondaxKatsuya manga (2008) and from the All-Couple manga (2012) Trivia *Honda, like Katsuya, has a degree in Economics *He receives the worst of Katsuya's tsun **He cries over it in a Drama CD ***It's also stated that Megane!Katsuya became caring to all his other routes but Honda. *He rarely slices up his food when he makes curry **This makes Katsuya worried Category:Routes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters